Ranma's Neko Curse
by lordofhentai
Summary: What hillarity will ensue when Ranma is unable to return to his former self and is stuck in his neko form? Read to find out. Parings are RanKas RanAkn
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Shampoo!" Ranma screamed as he chased her through the streets. "Shampoo, you give that back! Right now!"

"No want to!"

"Now Shampoo!"

"No! I no let you die!"

_Ten Minutes Ago _

"Oh! Aunt Nodoka! How unexpected!" Said Kasumi as she answered the door.

"Yes, well I was just hoping that maybe Ranma was here?" She asked with a worried smile.

"Yes, he's in the living room right now, talking with Grandfather Happosai, Father, and Mr. Saotome about his training." Her angelic smile telling that she wasn't lying.

"Oh thank goodness. It's very important that I see him as soon as possible. This is a life or death matter." Her smile of worry was replaced by a look of horrific worry, as was Kasumi's.

Kasumi led Nodoka to the living room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard her father say.

She opened the sliding paper door, and announced Nodoka's arrival. "Father, Ranma, Mr. Saotome, Aunt Nodoka is here." She put her gentile smile back on.

Nodoka walked in, and stared at Ranma with tear-filled eyes. "R-R-Ranma?"

"Y-Yes mom?" He stood-up slowly, and awaited for her to deem him unmanly.

She didn't. She dropped the sword that she carried, and ran to Ranma. She hugged him like there was no tomorrow, while crying on his shirt.

All that Ranma could do was hug his mother back.

After a short scilence, and between sobs of joy and happiness, Nodoka spoke. "P-Please Ranma, sniffle tell me the rumors aren't true. sniffle"

"What rumors?" Ranma had no clue what she was talking about.

"sniff The ones about you being dishonest with Akane and cheating on her with three other women." She looked up into his horrified eyes.

Ranma had never cheated on Akane, and never would, not for a trillion yen! "W-Who told you that?"

"Someone wrote me a letter and signed it anonymous."

"Well, they're lying! And if I ever find out who they are," he cracked his knuckles, "I hit 'em so hard that even Dr. Tofu won't be able to fix 'em up!"

Kasumi left the room very quickly, and quietly. As she left she was thinking, 'I'm so sorry Ranma. I know that it's wrong to lie, but I had to do something to get your mother to meet the real you. Without Mr. Saotome interfering.' She was now in the kitchen making miso soup for super. 'Why do I feel this way? Why do I want to help Ranma so much? With all his problems, Akane, Aunt Nodoka, the fiancées… Why!' Tears fell from her eyes as she realized why. She loved him.

In the living room, Ranma was "meeting" his mother.

"So…" said Ranma, choosing his words carefully, "this is the sword that'll kill me if I don't become a man among men?" He handed the sword back to his mother after examining it briefly.

"Yes it-"

**_BOOM! _**Shampoo blasted her way through the wall. She had tears in her eyes. "Ranma, you no die!" She charged at Nodoka, grabbed the sword, and took off into town.

"Shampoo!" Ranma screamed as he chased her trough the streets. "Shampoo, you give that back! Right now!"

"No want to!"

"Now Shampoo!"

"No! I no let you die!"

"I'm not gonna die you idiot!"

"I no idiot!" She hit him in the head with her giant maracas, sending him flying. Then she took off towards the Cat Café.

"**Great Grandmother!** **_Great Grandmother!_**" She yelled into the deserted building. "**_GREAT GRANDMOTHER!_**"

"Be quiet Shampoo! I'm right here. What's the problem?" she asked when she saw tears in Shampoo's eyes.

"Great Grandmother," she whispered as she dropped to her knees on the floor, "please… please, don't let Ranma… don't let Ranma die!" She held out the sword for Cologne to take from her.

Shampoo told Cologne every thing she heard Nodoka tell Ranma about being a man among men.

"Hmmmm…" Cologne said. She then thought, 'This could work to our advantage.' "Shampoo, Ranma isn't in any danger. So take that sword back to the Saotome woman."

"Yes Great Grandmother." She left to take the sword back.

Cologne walked to the back of the room where she took out a bunch of herbs, and started mixing them together. "All that Son-in-Law has to do is drink this…" She looked inside her cooking pot, where the ingredients had liquefied, and looked just like water. 'He'll never tell who he truly loves, so the only way for him to change back is to marry an Amazon.' "He'll be stuck in the form he hates most." She then laughs maniacally.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I don't own with Ranma 1/2 or it's characters

"..." - talking

'...' - thoughts

italics - dreams or emphasized word

* * *

Chapter 2

Lets skip two days.

Shampoo gave back sword.

Nodoka went home.

And now it's Sunday.

* * *

Ranma was in the park, rubbing his sore head. Akane had just malleted him for talking to Ukyo in private. 

"Stupid bitch, always jumping to wrong conclusions." grumbled Ranma as he stood up. "She's nothing like Kasumi. She's always nice, caring, and **NOT** hitting me." 'Not to mention she can cook, clean, and she's beautifull.' a small voice in the back of his head told him. "Yeah." agreed Ranma. 'Do you want to see her naked?' asked the voice. "Yeah...** NO!** What am I thinking! Those thoughts, about Kasumi, are worse than sinning!" He started to head home, while attempting to rid his mind of hentai thoughts concerning Kasumi.

"Nihoa Ranma!" (spelling?) Shampoo yelled, running towards him.

Ranma jumped at hearing his name called. "Oh! H-Hey, Shampoo. What's up?"

"Ranma, you look thirsty. Want some water? It good."

Ranma, just noticing how dry his mouth was, nodded.

She pulled a bottle of water out of her hand-bag, and handed it to him.

"Thanks." he said as he downed the water.

"You welcome." she said. "Ai-Ya!" Very late! Got to go! Bye-bye Ranma!" She ran off in the direction of the Cat Café.

'That was weird. Usually she asks me out on a date, or tries to get me to marry her.' This thought didn't have any time to mature, for he was suddenly bombarded with thoughts of Kasumi.

Ranma returned home, ate supper, took a shower, and was walking up the stairs to his room when he was stopped by Kasumi.

"Excuse me Ranma, but could I talk to you for a minute?" She had a worried look on her face.

"Sure. What do you need Kasumi?" 'Why does she look worried? It really doesn't suit her.'

"Well Ranma...you see...I uh... I'm ah...I'm the one that sent those rumors to your mother." Now she had a look of shame on her face.

"W-What?"

"I know it was wrong of me, but I had to let her see that your a man. Without giving your father anytime to interrupt." 'I want her to see you like I do, a man.'

"Oh, well...Thanks." was all he could say.

* * *

_I wake up. I'm curled into a ball on a very comfortable bed. I get off the bed, but I can't stand up, so I'm on all fours. _

_I start to move and soon I find her. She's sleeping on the bed next to mine. I gently lay down and curl up next to her._

_I guess that I'm not gentle enough, because she wakes up and says to me, "Ranma, it's still so early. Why are you so persistent at getting what you want this early in the morning?"_

_I mew in response and begin to softly purr in her ear._

_She giggles madly. "Alright Ranma! Just remember that if I don't have breakfast done this morning, that it was your fault." Her angelic smile turns to a mischievous smirk as she pulls back the covers, revealing her naked body to me. She just lays there, waiting for me to make my move. But all that I can do is gaze at her astonishing body. "What are you waiting for? Is my pet kitty getting cold feet?" She moves into a position an her hands and knees and starts to shake herself at me, a silent tease._

_Her taunting drives me mad, and I pounce._

_

* * *

_

_Kasumi woke up like she always did, early. She left the room, took a quick shower, and went to the kitchen to start some breakfast._

_She sat down to eat with everyone else, and there he was. The one that made her heart burn with passion, desire, love, and lust. He was sitting there eating his breakfast like he usually did, too fast._

_"Bye everyone!" Called Nabiki as she left for school._

_"Oh shoot!" Yelled Akane. "I'm going to be late for my meeting with the counselor! Bye! And Ranma, make sure that you get your baka ass to school on time!" She left._

_"I hate to eat and run, but I gotta get me some new panties!" Declared Happosai as he left._

_There was silence for a few minutes as the last four ate. Then, when Soun and Genma finished eating, they stood and started to leave._

_"Kasumi," said her father, "take care of the house will you? Saotome and I have to go to a martial arts convention in Kyoto."_

_"Yes Father." Said Kasumi as the two walked out the door._

_They were the only two left in the house. Just like she had wanted since they had been engaged._

_Ranma set his bowl down. "Well, I better get going." He said as he stood up to leave._

_"Ranma, before you go..." Kasumi looked at the floor, she had a small pink blush on her face._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Will you help me with some laundry?" She stood up ,put on her angelic smile, and began walking towards the laundry room._

_"Sure." Ranma followed her into the small dark room. He turned on the light to find Kasumi taking her dress off. "Um...er...I didn't mean to look!" He turned around very quickly._

_"Ranma, it's okay. I want you to see me." She placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"W-What?" A blush came to his face._

_Kasumi pulled on his shoulder until he was facing her. She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you Ranma." She pulled away, placed her head on his chest, closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and let her dress slip off._

_"I-I love you too Kasumi." He nervously wrapped his arms around her slender waist._

_"I know Ranma." She looked up into his cloud-blue eyes. "Now, will you please act on that love?"_

* * *

"Ranma! Wake up!" Akane was standing over him. "Now Ranma!" 

SPLASH

She dumped a pail of cold water on him.

Akane was waiting for Ranma's yells of protest, she didn't care, she was prepared to yell back at him. But the yells never came.

Ranma was on all fours and hissing angrily at her. Like when he was in his neko-ken state.

"Ranma? Ranma What's wrong?" As far as she knew, there were no cats around this morning. "Ranma?" She reached her hand out towards him.

"Reow!" He lept up, scratched her hand, then took off out the room.

"Ow! Ranma get back here!" She ran out after him.

Akane burst into the living room where every one was starring at Kasumi, who was being rubbed on by a purring Ranma.

Kasumi had a large red blush on her face. 'Why is he acting like this?' She asked herself. 'Although I don't mind at all. This feels very good.' She sat very still, not talking, not moving, hardly breathing.

Akane starred in shock as Ranma moved onto Kasumi's lap, curled up, and continued to purr. Akane noticed he was purring louder than when he did when curled up on her own lap.

Kasumi recovered from her initial shock and started to lightly pet his head while giggling. "Silly Ranma! You should be sitting on Akane's lap, not mine." The look in her eyes held sadness at her own words.

"Feh! If he thinks that he's going to sit on my lap now, he's got another thing coming!"

"Reowww!" He leapt up and scratched Akane on his way into the kitchen.

Everyone in the living room quickly followed him.

"Where is that boy!" Genma huffed. "He can't just scratch his fiancée like that!"

"Here he is." Kasumi was sitting on her knees in front of the table. "Here kitty, kitty…" She reached her hand out towards him.

"Don't Kasumi! He'll scratch you or something!" Akane yelled as she ran towards her sister.

Ranma mewed cutely, and leaned his head into Kasumi's waiting hand. Kasumi went into a fit of light giggles at the shocked look on Akane's face. "Don't worry, he's perfectly calm now."

"That's not the point." Genma said in a matter-of –fact voice. "Ranma! You disgrace the Saotome name! How dare you attack your fiancée, then start cuddling up with Kasumi! I otta -!"

"Reeoowww." Ranma jumped up and scratched Genma's face all to hell. Then he took off down the hall and up the stairs.

Everyone followed him yet again. They split up and searched the rooms for him. They didn't find any trace of him at all. That is, until Kasumi screamed from her room.

Everyone ran in the room to find Kasumi, flushed a bright red color, desperately reaching under her bed, pleading loudly. "Please Ranma! Give them back! They aren't meant to be used like that! Please!"

They all bent down and looked under the bed. There was Ranma, playing with some purple cloth, rubbing it up against his head, (just like cats do).

To the others, it didn't look like he was doing anything wrong, but Kasumi was still desperately trying to reach the cloth.

The identity of the cloth became known. Nabiki and Akane were furious, Genma and Soun were horrified, and Happosai began to snicker perversely.

Ranma was playing with a pair of Kasumi's panties!

This was too much for the young woman. The man she just recently realized she was in love with was now playing with her dirty underwear very perversely, her family was watching him, she couldn't do any thing to stop him, and it she felt like she was going to break into tears at any moment. She gave up trying to get them away from him. So she sat up and tried hard not to let the tears fall, but she was unsuccessful.

No body knew what to do. They had never encountered a crying Kasumi as far as they could remember, and had no way to console her.

"It's okay Kasumi." Akane said as she walked over and gave her sister a hug. "I'll kill the pervert as soon as he gets out from under there."

"Please don't." SNIFFLE "He's not in his right mind." SNIFFLE "He's defensless, and don't you think that he'd run away again if you attacked him?" SNIFFLE 'I didn't want the fist time Ranma sees my underwear to be with everyone else around too.'

Ranma slowly crawled out from under the bed, on his stomach.to investigate why Kasumi was crying. While crawling, he put the panties in his mouth, by the crotch, and climbed in between the two girls onto Kasumi's lap. He let out a happy purr once he got all the way on his 'throne'.

Akane looked down at Ranma, then stood up with her mallet over her head in attack position. "Hold still Kasumi, I'm going to kill him!"

"Don't!" She grabed his head and held it close to her chest.

"Kasumi! He made you cry! He's a pervert! He needs to be punished!" Akane argued while lowering her mallet a little.

"If youwant to punish someone, hit the damed Panda- Baka! It's his fault that Ranma is even like this!" Kasumi held Ranma even tighter, and rubbed her cheek in his hair.

* * *

**_A/N: Dun-dun-dun-DUN! _**How will Nerima react to this new Kasumi? How will they fix Ranma? Will I ever find a psychiotrist that wont go insane durring my sessions? Who doesn't **_LOVE_**a good sub lymonal story? Will I get more that just 6 reveiwers? Matt, you reveiwed twice.

Does any one want me to make this a lemon next chapter? Matt, you cant vote because you already read my rough-draft.

See ya later folks! -Shige (Lord of Hentai)

****


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:I don't own with Ranma 1/2 or it's characters

"..." - talking

'...' - thoughts

italics - dreams or emphasized word

* * *

Nabiki and Akane left for school. They left Ranma at home, thinking it was a better idea to leave him there. Soun and Genma went to see Dr.Tofu about a cure, then went to a bar to drink away their troubles. And Happosai ran off to do some serious pantie thieving.

* * *

At School 

"Akane! Akane over here!" Sayuri and Yuka called as they saw their friend walk through the front gates.

"Oh. Hi guys." Akane said dejectedly.

"What's the matter Akane? You sound depressed. And Ranma isn't with you. Did you two have another fight or something?" Yuka asked before thinking about who she was talking to.

"Never talk about him in my pressance again!" Akane screamed making them cringe in fear. "I don't care where he is! Even though the pervert is probably under Kasumi's bed again!"

"What do you mean? Why would he be under your sister's bed?" Sayuri asked.

"Never mind! I don't want to talk about, think about, hear about, or even acknowledge his god-damned exsistance!" Akane took the chance to escape and stormed off to her home room.

After Akane was out of ear shot, a conversation began with her as the center of it.

"So Yuka, do think Ranma really did something? Or do think she's just overreacting again?"

"I don't know. With Akane it's impossible to tell." Yuka responded to Sayuri's question. "Although, I still don't get why Akane won't just take the engagement. I know at least four hundred peaople that would gladly take her place. Myself included."

"I know. He's such a hunk. Strong, handsome, fast, athletic, flexible, caring, honorable, loyal, and that curse of his gives him and understanding that no man in the world has." Sayuri

"Tell me something that I don't already know." Yuka

"I bought a picture of him naked from Nabiki."

"What?"

Any conversation after that was ended as thewarning bell rang, and the girls ran off to class.

11:00 in the morning

Kasumi walked through the open market with NekoRanma at her heels. Usually it wasn't uncommon to see the girl walk down this particular street. But being close to Ranma means that to day everyone she passed was starring at her. And the raven haired youth down on all fours.

"Hello Tendo-san. How are you today?" Asked the man that ran the produce stand.

"I'm doing fine today. How are you?" She gave him one of her famouse smiles, which just so happened to make him a lot happier that he had inherited this stand from his father all those years ago.

"Oh, I'm just f-" His friendly smile turned into a confused look as he saw Ranma rubbing against Kasumi's legs, letting off soft growls at the merchant. "What's the problem with your friend? Is he sick? Or did he hit his head?"

"Oh! Er. . . well, you see. . ." A small blush ran over her face as she remembered how he acted earlier, and the dream she had about him the night before. "He's been. . . acting like this all day. . . and nobody has been able to snap him out of it. So I decided to watch over him instead of sending him into town like this."

"Well. . .I hope he gets better soon." The merchant laughed nervously, feeling a little jealous of the youth that was so openly being affectionate with Kasumi. "Was there any thing you need Tendo-san?"

"Oh yes." Kasumi bught the groceries she needed, and then went home. Ranma following her, of course.

As they left the market on their way back to the Tendo-ke, a dark shadow jumped from roof to roof, following them. And the shadow was that of a female. (I'll give you a hint. She's not a stranger, but she doesn't fight for Ranma's love. Figure out who it is. The first person to tell me gets to hear what I plan on in the future of this story, or if they don't want to know, they can hear about my plans for my next story after I finish this one.)

Kasumi and Ranma ate a fresh vejetable for lunch on the way home. When they got back though, no one was home.

"Hmm. . . Akane and Nabiki will still be a few hours. I wonder how long father and Uncle Genma will be? They left quite a wile ago." Kasumi was talking to herself again. Not that anyone noticed. No one noticed her, eccept Dr.Tofu. But he was a very silly man, and she need someone that she could rely on to be all there when she needed help, or comforting, or being near. Although, this time Kasumi actually had a response. In the form of a 'Meow' from Ranma.

Kasumi bent down and began to scratch Ranma behind the ears. "You know Ranma, I should start some supper right about now. We're having fish tonight."

Ranma gave a soft 'mew' and rubbed his head against her legs again.

"Ha ha! It's almost like you understand me Ranma!" Kasumi sent him one of her genuinly amused smiles. "It would be so nice if you could really under stand me. I do get lonly being by myself all the time."

"Meow. Meow meow mew." (Almost like he's trying to talk, ne?)

"Hmmm? Ranma, meow twice if you understand me." Kasumi still had her smile beaming beautifully at Ranma (She thinks that it's all in her mind. Longing for him to talk to her again). How could he not understand, and follow her instructions?

"Meow. Meow." Ranma had his happy, kitty face on as he thought he was doing good.

Kasumi's face lit-up as she thought that she would be able to talk to Ranma again. Even if it was him just meowing at her in response. "Ranma, do you know why you transformed all of a sudden?"

"Meow." Ranma saddly shook his head frome side to side.

"Dose this mean that you are controling the nekoken?" She tilted her head to one side and looked thoughtfully at her.

"Meow meow." Ranma looked off to one side and shrugged his shoulders. But he didn't look back into her eyes.

"Hmmm. I see." Kasumi thought for a minute. It was obvious that this was Ranma, not to straight forward, kinda sorta bashful, terrible liar. Yes it was a lie. How else could he understand, _and _respond, if he wasn't in controle? "I see. So you have no idea what you were doing this morning?"

Ranma froze, blushed, shook his head like crazy, then started to meow in denile, and look as innosent as possible.

Kasumi giggled and scratched Ranma behind the ear. "You still can't lie Even when under the nekoken." She giggled again as he embaressedly looked away. "It's ok. If Ryoga can take advantage of becoming P-chan and do perverted things, you should have every right to take a vacation of sorts and act a little lewd as well."

Ranma still didn't respond. The fact that he was caught by the only non martial artist that he respected to a degree of rivaling his love for his own mother. 'Wait a minute, that means that I love Kasumi! I can't possibly love Kasumi! She deserves better than me! Wait, I just said that I love someone without stuttering. Usually I even stutter that word in my head. But it just feels right saying that I love Kasumi.' Ranma's thoughts were interupted in the form of Kasumi asking a question.

"Ranma, did you enjoy yourself this morning?" 'I hope he did.' She had a huge blush on her face, even bigger than the one Ukyo got got when Ranma said she was cute.

Ranma shook his head up and down enthusiasticly. "Meow." 'Uh- oh. That was the wrong hting to say.' Ranma thought as he realized what he had actually aggread to.

"You dirty boy, Ranma. I bet that you're going to sneek into my bed tonight, under the guise of an inocent little kitten." She giggled at the horrified expression on his face. "That's okay, I wont mind." She reached out and started to pet him behind the ears. "Ranma, you should know that I think I'm falling in love with you. It's wrong of me, becuse Akane is your fiance. But I just cann't help but be attracted to you. I mean, you're so strong, honorable, and you have a sexy body. Oh my! Did i just say that?" She couldn't believe the things she just said to him. But she just couldn't stop talking. "I want to kiss you, Ranma." She slowly leaned down, until her lips were mere centimeters from his. "I'm taking you from every one else." She wispered to him as their lips touched on a gentil kiss.

Now this is Ranma we're talking about. Having Kasumi this close to him made him immobile. And you cann't give Ranma somting that tastes good, and not give him more.

So, when kasumi pulled away from him, he put his hand on her shoulder, and lightly pushed her over. She let out a little eep when she fell, but not another word as Ranma leaned over her. Ranma leaned down, meowed in Kasumi's ear, and began to lick her cheek and lips.

She started giggleing at the feeling of his rough tounge on het cheek, and whenit passed over her lips for the second time, she opened her mouth and caught it between her lips. She tugged playfully, and licked the tip of his tounge with hers. 'It tastes like love.'

Kasumi finally let go of his trounge, and sat up, as she heared their fathers sing their way through the front door.

Ranma vanished, and reappered next to the koi pond. And Kasumi went to the kitchen.

As she cooked, she wondered when exactly she started having feellings for Ranma. 'I guess when he first came here. I said I didn't like younger men, but they're so fun! When they get all flustered if they tri to talk to you. Ranma is the worst though. Then when I was possessed, I felt like ripping him out of his clothes!' She sighed as she thought of her only obsticles. 'Akane will be the most difficult. She's so stubborn. And she's been following Nabiki around lately. The others will be easy to get rid of. None of them have Nabiki for a sister. Oh! I know. I'll just pay Nabiki to not help Akane!' And with her now in a happier mood, she humed and continued to cook supper.

* * *

As Ranma laid next to the koi pond, a femal, covered in shadows, aproched him silently.

* * *

"I'm home!" Akane yelled irritably as she walked through the front gate. Every one had been harrassing her about Ranam all day. She had her mallet ready to crush Ranma's head if he did just the slightest little insegnificant thign wrong. (AN- Where in the hell does she keep that thing anyway? I mean is it in a back pocket, or under her skirt, or what? If anyone knows, please tell me. My guess is she hides it in her underwear.)

Akane walked through the house like usual. First she went to her room to drop off her stuff, and change into her gi. Next the dojo for a work out. After an hour of failling to break her bricks and messing up katas, she was in an even worse mood than before. She went back to her room to get a new change of clothes, then walked to the furo for a bath.

On her way, she walked into the kitchen to say hi to Nabiki? "What are you doing here? **_You're_** not cooking tonight are you?" She asked in disbelief.

"No." Nabiki asked coolly. "Kasumi asked me to stir this for a wile." She continued her work.

"Why? Where did Kasumi go?" Akane was confused on why Kasumi didn't ask her to help with supper.

Nabiki smirked at Akane. She had watched her younger sister abuse, threten, and nearly kill poor Ranma for almost two years now. She felt sorry for him, if nothing else. And, being the all-seeing mercenary she was, watched her dear older sister become infatuated with him.

"Well . . ." Nabiki started off slowly. "I accidentally nocked Ranma into the koi pond. He was all cobvered in mud. So Kasumi took him, or rather her, into the furo to get clean. As punishment, I have to endlessly stir this, until Kasumi gets done." She hung her head in a dramatic way, making it seem like the most horrible punishment ever. And just to piss Akane off more, she laughed in her ice-queen way. "I wonder just what kind of **_FUN _**they're having in there?"

Akane had a horrified expression, mixed with worry, and pure unadulterated rage. "That damned **_HENTAI BAKA!_** He's gonna die this time!" Akane was fuming as she ran off towards the bathroom.

* * *

How did you like? I didn't get enough yes hentai votes, so it's not. but i do want you to guess who the shadowy figure is. the first one to tell me the corect answer gets a direct subscription of me works.

Later Shige


End file.
